leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Dancer
* 7% movement speed = *7}}}} ** Total Gold Value = + *7}}}} * is }} gold efficient without its two passives. * is + *7}} gold efficient when hitting an enemy champion. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Phantom Dancer's +5% and +7% movement speed only increases flat movement speed, and will not interact with other percentage increases. * Although is a unique passive and will put all its shared passives on cooldown, the secondary effects linked to it will still trigger. Triggering either , or will trigger both and (if you own these items). * If Lifeline comes off while the user is below the listed threshold, the will trigger immediately against any incoming damage. Strategy * Ranged ADs which have strong dueling potential like and can use this to further boost their dueling potential, making them difficult to take down if they are ahead, or giving them a better chance if they are behind. * Melee champions that focus on crit like and generally use this because they are easier to kite and this item's passive helps with that problem. Also, is their only alternative for an attack speed/crit chance item. * ADCs that are having problems with assassins or burst mages can use this to allow them to have a better chance to survive their burst. * This item is a good alternative to on caster-focused ADCs if you don't need the extra range. Old Icon Phantom Dancer item old.png‎|Phantom Dancer Trivia * name is likely a tribute to the original DotA hero Phantom Lancer. * You could see Phantom Dancer right next to the shopkeeper. Patch History + + = . ** + + + = . ;V9.3 * + + + = . ** + + + = . * Attack speed reduced to 30% from 45%. * Critical strike chance reduced to 25% from 30%. * Grants and +7% movement speed while within 550 units of a visible enemy champion. * Grants 12% damage reduction against the last enemy champion you basic attacked (lasts for 10 seconds and refreshes with each basic attack). * Basic attacking a champion grants and 7% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. * If you would take damage that would reduce , you first gain a shield that absorbs damage for 2 seconds (90 second cooldown). ;V8.17 * Fixed a bug where Spectral Waltz passive would sometimes not trigger. ;V8.15 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.11 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V7.14 * No longer prevents some champion abilities (primarily stealth effects) from ignoring unit collision when no enemy champions are nearby - the condition for its own immunity to unit collision. ;V7.9 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ;V6.3 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Tooltip tracks how many times Lament's damage reduction saves your life in a fight. ;V6.1 * Bonus movement speed increased to 5% from 0%. * }} movement speed reduced to 7% from 12%. ;V5.24 * Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 45% from 40%. ;V5.22 * + + + = * Bonus movement speed removed. * Attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. * Critical strike chance reduced to 30% from 35%. * While within 500 units of a visible enemy champion, you gain 12% bonus movement speed and can move through units. * You take 12% reduced damage from the last enemy champion you hit, lingering for 10 seconds after your last hit. ;V5.1 * Critical strike chance increased to 35% from 30% ;V1.0.0.152 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Attack speed reduced to 50% from 55%. * Movement speed reduced to 5% from 12%. * Your champion ignores unit collision. ;V1.0.0.140 * Movement speed reduced to 12% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.108 * Attack speed increased to 55% from 50%. ;V1.0.0.107 * Combine cost reduced to from . * Removed the 20% dodge chance. ;V1.0.0.82 * Movement speed increased to 15% from 12%. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Attack speed reduced to 45% from 50%. * Critical strike chance reduced to 30% from 32%. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Added a tooltip. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . }} References cs:Phantom Dancer de:Phantomtänzer es:Bailarín Espectral fr:Danseur Fantôme pl:Widmowy Tancerz ru:Призрачный Танцор zh:幻影之舞 Category:Critical strike items Category:Attack speed items Category:Movement items